camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Vehicles
Camp Bus The camp bus has been in many episodes, probably beginning in Racing Slicks. It is most frequently driven by Slinkman, but was commandeered by Lumpus in 'Clam The Outlaw', where it was destroyed. Ms. Mucus once drove it while taking the Bean Scouts to an amusement park, in an attempt to sabotage their run at Commander Hoo-Ha's obstacle course. It once sunk during a trip to the swamp. It resembles a 1949 Chevrolet 4500 bus. X-5000 Bass Eliminator Fishing Craft This is Lumpus' personal craft. Jelly Cabin has played in it, and sunk it in the same episode, Gone Fishin' (Sort of). In The Bean Tree, it appears briefly, hijacked by several Scouts. It is propelled by a high-performance racing engine, and twin jet engines. "S.S. Edward" This name refers to two vehicles. The first craft to bear the name was submarine owned by the Navy Turtle . Edward tried to claim it by writing his name on it. It was rather small, but presumably managed to carry both him and Jane Doe after the end of The Engagement. The second, the, 'The S.S. Edward' was a speedboat, similar to the X-5000 Bass Eliminator, but possessing bench seats for tourists. It appeared in Tour Wars, directly competing against the Jelly rowboat. It appears to be powered by a V8 engine, perhaps the General Motors 454, which had naval versions produced. Lumpus' Truck In, The Bean Tree, Scoutmaster Lumpus can be seen loading possessions he had stolen from Camp Kidney into a mid-sized 4X4 truck. The truck is in very bad shape, with all four tires flat, and the rims of the wheels warped extensively. The engine backfires severely. It has probably been parked outside his office for years, as Lazlo stated in, Campers All Pull Pants, "How long has that car been parked out there?!", and it seems to be in terrible shape, also implying long storage. It is a blue, 1967 International Harvester Scout, with badges on the doors, reading, "Camp Kidney". It appears again, in Club Kidney-Ki, being driven around Prickley Pines. This time, it possesses no stolen items on the roof, and appears to have been repaired. It is in acceptable condition, but lacks the logos on the side, perhaps implying that it is Lumpus's own vehicle. It may be, in fact, owned by the Bean Scouts, for use as a ranger vehicle, but this is unknown. Flying Squirrel The Flying Squirrel is an expensive yacht operated by Acorn Flats, and piloted by Ms. Mucus. Patsy refers to it as a, "Speedboat", as does Chip, which points to remarkable speed. It appears first appears in, "Gone Fishin' (Sort of), fishing near Kidney, briefly in, "I've Never Bean in a Sub". It is shown to have a grilled-cheese sandwich-maker, though it is simply a Foreman grill plugged into an outlet, and enough space to carry the Squirrel Scouts, and their fishing equipment comfortably. AM-General "Hammie" The Hammie is an offroad truck, manufactured by an unknown company. The keys are shaped like the male genetic sign. The Hammie seems to be easily customized, with many add-ons, including: *Larger tires *Heavy-duty suspension, and *Roof-mounted floodlights Lumpus owned one in, Peace Frog, and so did Commander Hoo-Ha, during his brief visit. Hoo-Ha's Hammie is a brown color, decorated with flags bearing a single star. It's license plate reads, "Hrumph". The Hammie is modeled after the AM-General 'Humvee', so it is not entirely impossible that the Hammie is, like its real-world counterpart, a civilian version of a military vehicle. In fact, Hoo-Ha's version may BE an example of the military model, although this is all speculation. Police Cruiser In 'Lumpus' Last Stand', a motorcade of police cars drove the Real Scoutmaster of Camp Kidney into Prickley Pines, to arrest Lumpus. These vehicles appear to be generic 1940's business coupes- Unusual, as police cruisers are usually four-doors, in order to distance detained suspects from the officers driving them. However, it could be possible that these belong to reserve officers, or are police interceptors, used to chase suspects whose cars are quicker than the standard squad car. It is unknown who operates the Police Cruiser, though it could be driven by anyone from the State Police, to Prickley Pines-based law enforcement, or even a county sheriff. Prisoner Transport Truck Appearing alongside the Police Cruiser in 'Lumpus's Last Stand' was an armored car, tasked with transporting Algonquin C. Lumpus back to the nearest police precinct for detainment, and transfer to a mental hospital, if seen fit. It is unknown who operates the vehicle, but it can be presumed that it belongs to either a police department, or a mental asylum. Canadian Buick Owned by the Cheese Obsessed Canadian Trouts was a black getaway car, presumably based on a late-1930's Buick. The sound effect used for its horn was also heard in the famous Steven Spielberg film, 'The Sugarland Express', and was associated with both a Buick Roadmaster and a Dodge Polara police car. Its license plate simply reads 'EY?', with its location issued being 'Canada'. It is possible that the Trouts were secret agents, and the car was owned by the Canadian government, as it appears to be exempt from tabs and their associated expiration. It was seen once, in Strange Trout from Outer Space . Mcmuesli's Volkswagen Chef Heimlich McMuesli owns a Volkswagen bus, which is seen briefly in Beans and Weenies, as he rushes off to go backpacking. Samson's Parents' Cars Samson's parents, in S is For Crazy, drive a late-1950's luxury coupe. It presumably has the ability to be driven underwater, as well as the interior being used as a fish tank for the occupants to live in. It is unknown how Samson breathes when the latter option is Miscellaneous Traffic Several cars, including a Logging truck, a garbage truck, and a box truck appear throughout the series, as background traffic, with very little impact on the story. One of the Bar Guys rides on the back of the afforementioned garbage truck, as a sanitation worker, before going to work for a sign correction company. A log truck nearly ran Lumpus over, like most of the other vehicles that passed the camp. A policeman from Prickley Pines pedals a bicycle, which was later painted to resemble a Harley-Davidson Road King police special. Category: Vehicles